The Archbishop
'The Archbishop '''is the sixth episode of ''DiabLoL 1 Plot The episode starts on Tristram where the sorcerer, warrior and rogue are standing at the top of the red-glow chasm. The prepare for the descend and drop themselves into the hell. As they fall, the warrior face-plants on hell's ground as he crashes; the sorcerer uses a balloon to land slowly; and the rogue lands on feet. They explore the vacant area of hell: bone-and-flesh walls and impaled victims on sharp bone pillars. The rogue finds Staff of Lazarus on vile stand. As she obtains the staff, it automatically opens a red portal. The screen is pixelated, making the three heroes transit into Unholy Altar with a cartoonic pop. The archbishop Lazarus stands guard at the altar where a sacrificed child lies still. After Lazarus taunts, he presses a red button to summon his hellish minions. The wall opens to reveal succubi and their military jeep with a chaingun. They are all armed with machine guns. Lazarus flips the altar table as a cover and arms a pistol as well, shooting heavy bullets with succubi at the heroes. The three heroes take cover at the wall, except the rogue who persists to shoot arrows at one of the succubi throwing her a blood star spell. She manages to kill a succubus, but another demoness kills her with more blood stars. The warrior seems gleeful at the result until another succubus shoots him. The warrior slowly chases her in slow speed, while the she kites him with blood star as she flees in similar speed. Both of them are walking around corridors, even walking on walls and ceiling (and a chandelier) until they travel into a grassy horizon outdoors. It is both the sorcerer and Lazarus left. The archbishop shoots more bullets while the sorcerer shields himself at the corner wall. The hero summons golem. However, the golem plays fidget spinner and carelessly walks away to the next room. Disappointed by his worthless magic, he teleports to Lazarus's location and summons guardian to unleash three dragon heads to fight the traitor. Unfortunately. they find him missing behind the altar. Lazarus teleports back behind the sorcerer. Disarming his staff, the smug archbishop grabs his robe and lifts it up, causing his flash spell to cast and damage the hero until the latter dies. Then, guardians shoot him fireballs. Taking massive damage, Lazarus desperately tries to knock the sorcerer's body hard using his staff due to the guardian still in effect. The archbishop dies, his body turned into ashes. The golem returns from the front door, using his smartphone as usual. Characters * Sorcerer * Warrior * Rogue * Lazarus * Succubi * Golem * Guardians * Dupe Warrior Trivia * This episode is based on "Archbishop Lazarus", the penultimate quest of original Diablo. * Modern weapons are used as to indicate succubi and Lazarus's tougher ranged attacks. In-game References * The warrior and succubus chasing around the rooms and corridor without a capture is an exaggeration to succubus's responsive fleeing and speed from non-ranged player. * Even if the sorcerer dies, Lazarus still uses flash spell. It is a reference to the enemy's reliance on attacking a dead player character. It is also shown in "Meating Room". * Guardian attacks Lazarus who attempts to get rid of the sorcerer's body. It is a reference to the guardian spell's duration in effect while a player character is still in the area even though he dies until he clicks to resurrect back to starting point Tristram. ** Also, the golem is still alive while the sorcerer's body lies on the ground. Error * When the sorcerer's newly-summoned golem opens a door, it is erroneously shown as blank wall. Video Category:Episode Category:DiabLoL Episodes Category:DiabLoL 1 Episodes